Alis grave nil
by fixusi
Summary: Ezekiel has left Sam's body and now the brothers are back hunting. Just two of them; no angels to help them out, no old drunks by their side, nothing. And even though it was supposed to be so simple, get in, get out- type of job, it turns out to be everything else. "I tell him everything's gonna be fine, but I gotta be honest. I don't know." hurt!Sam


Characters: Sam, Dean  
Pairings: None/gen  
Warnings: Blood, cursing, some spoilers to season nine (but not much)  
Set: Season nine  
Rated: T because of the cursing d:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Sad but true.

Haven't been writing in a while, I know, thanks and sorry.

So but yeah, school is crazy and I met some new friends, just a few excuses to tell. Also, I've become addicted to Project free tv. And chocolate. And Subway. Aaaand coffee (starbucks!). My life is a mess. Yay.

Hahahahah however, I hope you like this fic :) hurtlimp!sam and protectivecutebigbro!dean on their way.

* * *

Yup. We're screwed.

Like very very _very_ screwed. Sam's bleeding- _alot_. And I don't know what to do. All I _can_ do is reassure him everything's gonna be fine, but I gotta be honest... I don't know if I can fix this. _I don't fucking know._

xx few hours earlier xx

"Are you sure we can do this?" I ask again. I want to be sure Sam wants to do this -is able to do this, because Sam's weaker and more vulnerable now, when Ezekiel isn't possessing him anymore. Without Ezekiel as a backup plan if something goes south, we just have to do things as we are used to do them -just two of us, having each other's backs, counting on each other.

Man, it's been way too long since we had to trust each other, and only each other on a job.

"Yeah, I'm sure, you can quit asking already", Sam sighs, looking at me with a little grin on his face. "It's just nice to be hunting again. Straight-forward, in and out- type of case. I can't say I missed it, but still."

"Mmm", I agree. "After all that crap with fallen angels and Crowley and just _everything._ I think this is what we both need. 'Cause you gotta admit, Sammy, that this is like a holiday for us."  
"Holiday? A poltergeist? Dean, you have any idea what a 'holiday' is?" Sam laughs and looks down.

Last time we hunted a poltergeist was probably a few years ago. It was an easy job, because for once we actually managed to exorcise it before it could hurt us too badly. Sam got an mild concussion and I left with a sprained wrist, but we've been through worse.

"Yup", I say, glancing at the house we're supposed to enter in a few minutes. "You think Eloise is already out of that place?"

Sam turns his head towards the big, white house on our left. Its windows are big and dark, and there is a emptied pool on the front yard. It's a nice, silent neighborhood, identical houses side by side. Still, Eloise's house is by far my favorite. I like pools.

Sam shrugs. "I guess so. At least nobody has been walking inside for the last half an hour."

"I think we can start, then", I reply, opening the door of my beloved car perfectly at the same time with Sam. I step out, feeling the cold midnight air entering my lungs as I breathe. You can say whatever you like about winter, but I really like cold. It makes air fresh, and after spending seven hours just driving straight forward in a small car, nothing feels better than fresh air.

Sam pulls out his duffel filled with different things we think we might need, including lots of salt, one shotgun, some ammo, 'The Great Book Of Exorcises' and some other things that might get handy. First-aid kit is in the backseat and I just bought some more painkillers yesterday. So yeah, we should be good.

"Let's go, then", Sam sighs almost nervously and starts to walk towards the big, white house in front of us.

xx

A pain shoots through my body as I am slammed to the nearest wall with such a force that I can see stars for a good while.

"Crap", I manage to breathe out before I am, once again, lifted up from the now-so-comfy- ground and thrown through the room. Sam's swaying on his feet in the corner of the room, where the angry spirit of Spencer's pushed him. He is holding another hand on his head and another is pushed against the wall to keep him upright.

I let out a little grunt as my side hits the floor. I quickly rise to my feet, telling myself to suck it up or it's going to kill us.

"Sam! You remember the exorcism, right?" I ask. He nods, his eyes focusing on me. I'm breathing heavily, half leaning on my knees. Fuck, that thing is _strong. _

"I do", he quickly replies, and starts to mumble Latin words under his breath.

Poltergeist hunting has one major minus. You can't see the damn thing.

I'm keeping watch as Sam speaks. Some things are thrown at me, but I easily dodge them, using my ninja reflects. But when Sam is halfway through the short(ish) exorcism, I notice something moving behind him. And before I can even open my mouth to shout out a warning, the big, wooden table has hit Sam -hard- to his back. A little cry passes his lips as he collapses to the ground from the force of the blow.

"Sam!" I yell, looking up from him only to see a plate hit the wall next to my head. "Fuck", I hiss as I quickly fall to my knees to miss the other plate, only with mere inches. As it shatters behind my head, I feel some of the pieces hitting my back.

"Sammy", I call out. "Come on, get up, it wasn't that hard blow!"

I look at my brother. Sam is still laying on the floor, now on his side, his eyes firmly shut and his hands around his stomach. He nods as I repeat myself. "Sorry", he says. "I just- nothing. Let me finish this."

As I get up and prepare myself for the next attack, Sam sits up and starts to talk again. Lights start to flicker and after a few seconds everything goes black around us; I can only hear Sam's voice and something heavy being dragged in the room. And I have to admit, it's a bit scary, even though I'm not _scared. _

"Almost there", I mutter, as I notice that the exorcism is nearing its end. The poltergeist must be pissed, I think, because the next second I feel something hitting my chest with such a force it brings me down to the floor. I let out a little cry as my head hits the hard wall and the rest of my body hits the ground. But luckily I don't feel anything cracking; I just find it a bit hard to breathe for the next few seconds.

I get up (damn, how many times do I have to do that tonight) again and press my hands on my sore chest. Fuck, it _hurts_.

Sam finishes the exorcism and the poltergeist vanishes with a scream in a fire and just when I'm about to sigh out in relief, the lights return and I see Sam, who is clearly struggling to stay on his feet (when did he stand up?), his hands still on his stomach.

"Sam", I breathe out, immediately knowing that everything's not okay. And as I lower my gaze to his stomach, I see that his gray shirt is red underneath his arms. Like very very red. "Shit."

I quickly make it to him, wrapping my hands around his shoulders. I need to get him to the Impala, where our first aid kit is, before I can help him in any way.

His feet shake and I think I carry him more than his feet does, but slowly we exit the room and finally the building.

"Just hang on there, okay? It's not as bad as it looks like, I promise. I'll get you fixed up and we'll be back on the road in few hours. Alright, Sammy?"

I keep talking to him, and sometimes he nods as an answer. I don't know what made him bleed so much, but hell if I'm going to sit and think of an answer to that.

"We're here, Sammy. I'll get you to the back seat and look what's wrong and where are you bleeding from, patch you up and head back to the motel so you can rest a bit. Okay?"

He looks at me, his eyes half closed but aware. "Yeah", he whispers, his lips curling up to a little grin. "Sounds like a good plan."

Sam shifts his hands, lets me take look at him. And I don't even have to examine his stomach before I already see what's the thing causing him to bleed so frigging much; he has a piece of glass sticking out of his belly.

"How bad is it?" Sam asks quietly, more from exhaustion and blood loss than pain, I try to tell myself. But I don't know how to answer, so I just shake my head.

I don't know how deep the piece has gone, so I don't want to take it out with the supplies we got. It might have cut through his organs, made him bleed from the inside, I don't know. I need to get him to a hospital or _something._

"I think I'll need a little bit help with this, but you're gonna be fine. Keep pressure on it, Sammy."

I push him in so I can shut the door. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh_ fuck. _I grab my phone and call to Kevin, the only person I can trust to help me.

I just hope he can.

* * *

Soooo, let me know what you liked! :) Should I write more to this? Reviews are love :3 also, if you want me to continue, feel free to tell ideas. I'm open to everything.

Fiia


End file.
